rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Opera Theater
__TOC__ Visit the Opera Theater! This is the place where poetry, the scenic and vocal art, music, choreography and costumes form absolute harmony. This beatuíful union comes to life following the magical Baton of the Conductor. New characters have appeared in Paris. The Bellman, the Trumpet Player, and the Bill Poster are trying to inform everyone about the coming performance in the Opera Theater. The preparations to this grand event are in full swing. That's why the characters really need your help. When everything is ready they will help you unlock the Opera Theater. There is a secret place in one of the corners of the Opera Theater. The Theater Chest is hidden somewhere there. You must get the Chest! Paints for Poster Prosper Bull: Can you tell us why your Posters don't have the name of the show? What? Are you saying that you need new paints to make your posters brighter? We'll get some paints for you. *Find 3 White Paint from Bill Poster *Find 3 Red Paint from Bill Poster *Assemble the Old Poster Prosper Bull: We've helped you renew your Posters, but they still don't say what the name of the show is. However, they have the date of the show. Andrew, finding out the details of this show is not going to be easy. I'm getting more and more excited about it. Spring Flowers Prosper Bull: We've put together a beatiful composition of spring flowers. Now could you, the Trumpet Player, explain us what else we need to invite our ladies to the mysterious show? *Find 3 Dead Water from the Trumpet Player *Get 3 Water of Life from the Trumpet Player *Assemble the Spring Flowers Prosper Bull: We've added some Water of Life and some Dead Water into the vases with the flowers. Now our ladies will be enjoying them for a very long time. However, we haven't found the Theater yet. Therefore, we'll have to continue our mysterious theatrical adventure. Old Map Prosper Bull: Now we can find our pathway on the old map. Andrew, it will be easier for you to read the map that it would be for me. You have been studying the sky and the stars for so many years. So, you have good map reading skills. I hope you'll be able to find our way between the building and staircases of Paris. *Find 3 Wax Candles from the Bellman *Get 3 Divider from the Bellman *Assemble the Old Map Prosper Bull: You've done a great job, Andrew! I had no doubt that you would do just fine. Although there are many mysteries ahead of us, we have created our pathway. The show will not be cancelled. I can't wait to invite my dear Eleanor to this unusual show. Paper Roses Prosper Bull: Andrew, it's very important to help all of our friends right now. We'll give Copper Coins to the Bellman, the Trumpet Player and the Bill Poster. In return they will give us Paper Roses that will turn into real flowers on the day of the performance. Felicia told me about this transformation. She is a true mystery expert. *Get 3 Paper Roses from Bill Poster, the Bellman and the Trumpet Player at friends' places. Prosper Bull: We must pick as many Paper Roses as possible. Although they are only paper flowers at the moment, they smell like freshly cut roses. White Chalks Prosper Bull: We'll receive our invitations to the mysterious Opera Theater very soon. There is very little time left before the performance. We still have to collect many Chalks so that the Bellman could show us the shortest way to the Opera Theater. *Get 3 White Chalks from Bill Poster Prosper Bull: We are almost out of chalks. Dear friends, please, help Andrew and I collect as many chalks as possible. Air Daisies Prosper Bull: The holiday of the Spring Flowers continues. The traditional fortunetelling with a Daisy is an integral part of this holiday. Our ladies also like to read their fortune by tearing Daisy petals off and saying "he loves me, he loves me not." *Help the Trumpet Player and receive a Daisy from him. Prosper Bull: Everyone knows that men should prove their love. That is why Andrew and I have just unraveled a very big secret. Moreover, we are going to take our lovely ladies to a wonderful performance in a very Old Theater. Yellow Paint Prosper Bull: I really hope that our ladies like the performance and that nothing tragic happens in the Theater. There are so many wonderful spring holidays ahead! We must invite Alfred and Felicia to the performance. *Help Bill Poster and receive the Yellow Paint from him. Prosper Bull: Moreover, we may need the help of Alfred and Felicia in the Theater. They will give us a hand if any new mysteries appear during the performance. The Theater is a magic place, and I'm sure that we'll need our friends' assistance. Theater Invitation Prosper Bull: My dear Eleanor, Andrew, Martha, Melissa, Alfred, and Felicia! I would like to invite you to the old and mysterious Opera Theater which gives only one performance a year. Let's have some punch to celebrate this! * Find 3 Daisies from the Trumpet Player * Find 3 Yellow Paints from Bill Poster *Assemble the Theater Invitation Prosper Bull: The Invitations to the Theater are in our hands. The date of the performance is March 25, 2014. Dear friends, let's go to the Opera Theater! Many new secrets and mysteries await us there! We'll get to the Theater in the carriages. Phantom Dragon Prosper Bull: While you were getting ready for a long journey I peeped in the door of the old Theater. Can you guess whom I saw there? It was a Phantom. It was a real hungry Phantom Dragon. I don't know his name, but I know what we should do to get inside the Theater. *Organize an Expedition to the Phantom Dragon and feed him. *Explore the Opera (further quests see there) Prosper Bull: At first I got really scared. Then I realized that the Phantom Dragon is someone's servant, and that he is starving. Therefore, we must find as much Elven food as possible and feed the dragon. Moreover, we must wisely use the time when the Dragon is full and happy. Let's wish ourselves luck with this challenging task! Hopefully, the performance will start soon. Reward: Theater Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 100 * : 20 *Energizer: 1 , 1 *Runes: 2 Large Master Maya Sets *Pouch of Pearls (1) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Charges: 10 random * : 40,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Phantom of the Opera Category:Event